A Rescue Away From Love
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Lord Marvel wants to save Princess Clove, but he doesn't want to fight a dragon. He ends up sending a peasant named Cato and his brother, Peeta, in his place. But what happens when Cato falls head over heels for Princess Clove? Hunger Games characters. Similar to the Shrek plot line with a few twists. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey. (Sigh) Mama's a bit sad now. People didn't seem to care about my last story. I was so sad! Any ways. I think this story will probably be a lot better, I hope. (Rocking back and forth on my feet) For my birthday that was not too long ago, my friend and I stayed up to watch the first Shrek (Yes, we still are teenagers) and just a few nights ago, I watched it again. I think I might watch it again tonight to to refresh my mind. And I might try to turn Shrek two and three into movies too. This is the introduction to the characters. It won't be much but it will be something (I hope) to set up the base of the story. And here is my newest story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the plot line of Shrek.**

Chapter 1 - Introduction

Marvel POV

I am lord Marvel. My plan is to be the King of Panem. All I need to do is to marry a princess. Then I am will be king. I am not a short lord, I am tall and muscular. I will be KING! NO QUESTIONS! Nothing will stand in my way. Once I make my decision on princesses, I will go from there. I am so nervous. I see available princess soon. I fix my curls as the magic mirror is brought in. I smirk.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who are the hottest available Princesses of them all?"

"Lord Marvel. My princess records are not organized by hottn-"

"I don't care. Just show my three bachelorettes."

"Fine. Bachelorette number one's interests are getting caught in the rain, romantic dates and kissing under waterfalls. She is Princess Glimmer! Bachelorette number two's main interest is sleeping in late. Even stuck with plenty of other men, she manages to keep her cool. Just give her one kiss and she will be yours. She is Princess Desiree. And the third princess is up for your grab. She is locked in a tower guarded by a dragon. If you rescue her, she's yours. She may be a tomboy but she is still the sweet princess. She is Princess, CLOVE! So who will it be? Bachelorette number one, Bachelorette number two, or Bachelorette number three?"

I heard my men yelling at me from behind telling me to pick each one of the bachelorettes. Looking over the princesses, I decided it would be best to go for the biggest challenge. I chose my favorite princess.

"Um, bachelorette number three!" I said to the mirror.

"You have chosen Princess Clove." Her picture took over the mirror.

Now I just need to figure out how to rescue her.

Cato POV

I am nothing more than a peasant. I live on the the outskirts of Panem with my younger brother, Peeta. We look so similar. There is only two years separating us age wise. I am older, but I won't even deny that Peeta is smarter. I'm the brawn, he's the brain. It's been this way since our parents died when we were so young. I looked out the window. I started watching people we didn't know come on to our land and set up camp. Wait, what?

"Peeta, come here," I called to my brother.

He came to the window. We shared a glance before going outside.

"Who are you people and what are you doing on our land?" I screamed at the crowd.

A giant darker guy came through the crowd with a little girl who could be his little sister. "Lord Marvel kicked us out of the village for no reason."

"This is our land though! Go find somewhere else to be annoying!" Peeta yelled. I didn't know Peeta had that in him.

"There is nowhere else for us to go!" the little girl whined.

"Fine! We'll go talk to this Lord Marvel so you all can leave our land!" I yelled dragging my brother through the crowd.

This is just ridiculous.

Clove POV

Just another day in the tower. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I am stuck here until some idiot knight storms the castle, slays the dragon and saves me. Until that time, I'm stuck here in this stupid tower in this stupid dress I was brought here in. It happens to be a purple floor length gown with full sleeves and a bodice covered in gold designs. My hair is down and I'm wearing my crown. It is gold with implanted amethysts. The sooner I'm rescued, the better.

I just hope I'm not rescued by Lady Marvel. I hate hate his so much, he's a girl to me. If I'm rescued by him, I think I'll just come back here. It would be way better than his kingdom.

I think about my regular day. It is typically spent drawing on the walls, throwing knifes, or daydreaming about the kind of knight I want to save me.

I want a guy with light hair, preferably blonde. I would say the true that I want a brunette but Lady Marvel is a brunette so no. I wouldn't mind a guy with blue eyes. I always thought blue eyes were cute. I want his structure to be tall and built. A weak guy is really not in my interests. I also would want a guy who can handle himself. If he can't, he can't be my guy.

This might end up being interesting.

How many knights will lose their lives trying to save me from this tower for Lord Marvel?

I just see that happening.

**And here is the newest story. I hope you like this because I actually kind of like this story. Just a question. Do you guys want me to make a Facebook account to keep your guys posted? Let me know. Please review, favorite, and follow. I'll do another modern day after this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone. I am back. I was babysitting today. I decided time for a new chapter. Here it is. I didn't get a chance to watch the movie again but I decided I know it well enough to just keep writing. This will get picked up in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 2 - The Deal

Cato POV

After listening to my brother talk about random stuff the entire walk, we made it to Panem. We walked into Panem. I looked for people from around here. There was no one. I noticed my brother walked away from my side. He was up to an information booth. He pressed a button before I could grab his wrist. The door opened and we watched these little puppet thing sing about Panem. After the performance from the puppets, there was a bright white flash. A picture came out of our faces from the puppet thing. We both looked stupid but Peeta said he was keeping the picture as a memory. I rolled my eyes and started to leave my brother. He caught up to me but tripped.

"Walk much Stupid?" I asked.

He got up and we walked to the main area by the castle. We saw some guy in a ridiculous costume that looked like Lord Marvel. He saw us and ran down the path. I didn't have time for that so I just plowed through the ropes. Peeta followed me. We, I mean I, walked through the rotating path block. Peeta on the other hand got stuck somehow and I had to pull his through. He fell onto his stomach but quickly got up. We walked into the arena. There was Lord Marvel on the balcony talking to some knights. I fell blood pouring onto my face from my forehead. I knocked my way through the knights.

"Lord Marvel! I have a bone to pick with you!" I barked.

"Ah! What is THAT?" Lord Marvel asked his men.

"That was rude," I said looking at my brother before turning back to Lord Marvel. "It's just my brother."

"Whatever. New challenge knights. Whoever can get rid of _that _will get to save the princess," Marvel called out.

I started backing up as the knights pointed there weapons at me. I bumped into a table. I grabbed the metal cup of the table.

"Come on! Can we just settle this over a pint?" I asked. The knights didn't seem to care but I had a plan. "No? Oh. Okay!" I screamed breaking the dispenser so the alcohol sprayed over the knights.

A bunch of them were out but some weren't. I jumped into a pen. My brother stayed on the outside knowing not to get involved. I fought the knights. One I had in a submission pose and I let my brother knock him out. He shook his head as I went to the corner rope to showboat. I heard Peeta yelling at me to turn around. I did and saw a knight approaching. I jumped on his shoulders and knocked him down. My brother handed me a wooden chair and I broke it over this knight's head. I high-fived my brother then walked to the middle of the arena. I was so distracted until my brother whispered to me.

"Cato. I think you need to look at the area above the bleachers," he whispered.

I saw I was ready to be killed by the knights. I grabbed my brother.

"Wait. I need to talk to Lord Marvel before you kill us!" I yelled.

"Fine peasant. Speak," he demanded.

I turned to Marvel. My brother grabbed my wrist.

"Alright Lord Marvel. What makes you think you can ditch community people on my land?" I demanded.

"Wait. I have an idea. You want your land, I want someone to rescue the princess for me. Why don't we make a deal? You deliver me Princess Clove, I'll get rid on any unwanted people on your land. I'll even make your brother leave if you want," he said.

"I'll save the princess," I said leaving the arena with my brother on m heels.

"Cato! Are you nuts?" he asked.

"Why ask Peeta? You already know. So are you coming with me to save the princess or are you going to that overcrowded place that once was our home"

"I'll come I guess. Nothing better to do."

We walked out of Panem. We started walking. Peeta looked at me weird.

"What's with you Cato? One second, your older brother who would do anything for me, the next, your a viscous bloodthirsty killer who can clear the knights off the map, then your a naive guy who would do anything for Lord Marvel. What next? Are you going a be a hopeless romantic to get the princess to love you?" Peeta asked.

"I don't love princess Clove. I never will. I'm doing this so we can get our home back. This is for us. I don't want the princess to love me."

"Sure sure, and I'm a fairy princess," he said sarcastically.

"I honestly couldn't care about Princess Clove. I just want our land back. And If you are just coming to bug me, go back now."

Peeta jumped in front of me. "Come on Cato. You know I didn't come to bug you. I'm your brother. I'm coming for support. I want to help."

I pushed past Peeta. We kept walking.

"So you never answered my question. What's with your constant personality changes?" he asked.

"I guess I'm an onion," I said.

"What?"

"Come on princess! How can you not understand?"

"Two things. One, don't call me princess while we're going to rescue an actual princess. Two, There is no way that makes sense."

"Why do I even try? Let me explain. Onions have layers. So do I."

I ignored my brother. We kept walking. Eventually, we started climbing a mountain.

"Cato! That reeks! At least warn me next time!" Peeta yelled.

"Come on Peeta. We both know if that was me, you'd be dead. It's brimstone stupid."

"No way that's brimstone. It had to be you!"

"Want to fight about it?" I asked turning to my brother with a look of anger on my face.

He held of his hands in defense. We continued up the mountain.

"I think we found the princess," I said with a smirk.

Clove POV

Another day in paradise. NOT! All day has been spent throwing knifes. I am so bored. I threw one knife that flew out the window. I dashed to see everything it hit. I noticed something. I'm so glad my window didn't have glass in it. But I'm glad my window by my bed has stained glass. How did I manage to miss so bad I sent the knife out the window without glass in it. I leaned out the window. I noticed something by the bridge.I hopped onto the window ledge and climbed onto the roof of my tower.

I would jump down off the roof onto the roof off the main building. My problem are that the other roof is slippery and I would fall into the lava and my other problem is that I'm in a dress. If the roof wasn't slippery and I wasn't in a dress, I would of done that a long time ago.

I snapped out of my thoughts. Those were defiantly people. I guess knights. But, from what I could see, they were greatly unprepared to fight for me to leave the tower. I climbed back into my window. I sat on my bed thing and relaxed my head on the stained glass.

This will be another failed attempt at rescue.

**The next chapter is now up. I hope every liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow. It would mean a lot, especially right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here I am. Let me just say something to all my reviewers! You all are amazing! Nine reviews between two chapters? I applaud you. You all really make me smile. Lots of love from me! Anyways, here is the next chapter of A Rescue Away From Love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Got it? **

Chapter 3 - First Encounter

Cato POV

Peeta is such a scardy cat. We hop over the edge and see a rickety bridge. He backs up. I grab his wrist and pull him to the bridge.

"Come on Peeta! Don't be a scardy cat! It only a rickety bridge over boiling lava!" I said shoving my brother in the direction of the bridge.

"Cato, we both know I don't like-" I cut him off.

"Living on the edge? Taking chances? Oh, I know! Not being a chicken!"

"I was going to say I don't like doing things that put me in danger of dying!"

"Wimp. Let's go," I said shoving him onto the bridge.

He walked onto the bridge and slowly walked. At the halfway point, a piece broke and Peeta looked down. Oh my god! He knows not to look down when your scared of heights! He turned to me looking super panicked.

"Okay Cato. I can't do this. This just isn't safe!" he yelled at me.

"Come on Peeta! You're already half way!"

"Ya, but I know that half is safe!" he argued.

"Just keep going Peeta," I said shaking the bridge.

"Cato! Do. Not. Do. That."

"Do what?" I asked innocently. "Oh! This?" I shook the bridge again.

"Yes."

"What? Oh, do this!" I said shaking the bridge as I kept walking forward.

"No! Stop! I'm going to die!" Peeta said until he was off the bridge.

I ruffled my brother's hair. "That was so hard? Was it?"

I kept walking towards the castle. I heard Peeta huffing.

"Cato. This is such a stupid idea. Look at all the knights that failed. We aren't even knights. If knights can't save the princess, we absolutely can't."

"I'll tell you why we would fail if we were to."

"Tell me."

"If we, fail, it will be because you can't shut up!"

I pulled some armor off a dead knight's skeleton. I started putting it on. I grabbed an amazing sword. It was slightly burnt but it was still usable. I thrust a sword into Peeta's hands.

"Go look for stairs. Yell at me if you do. If you see the dragon, slay it," I said pushing past him going in one direction shoving him to go the other way.

I came across some stairs. "At least on know where the princess is. But where is the dragon?"

Peeta POV **(*shrug* I decided to try something new.) **

Okay. No stairs equals no princess but no dragon. I lean against a wall but it moves. Oh no. I found the dragon.

"Cato!" I screamed running and hiding.

Cato POV **(I know Peeta had a short POV but it was time to switch back to Cato.) **

I came to the highest floor. I couldn't get into the room I assumed was occupied by the princess. I saw a window on the wall about a level down. I snuck down there and looked out. I saw I window to what I hoped was the princess's room. I climbed onto the window's edge after breaking the glass out of the window frame. I stepped onto the ledge but slipped on something. I face planted onto the princess's floor.

Clove POV **(I am going to switch around with POVs for a bit. I'll try to keep it simple but this is sort of necessary. It's part of the movie.) **

I watch a knight face plant onto the floor. So graceful. NOT! I decide I need to do this since I can tell this guy isn't Lord Marvel. I lay down and close my eyes. I rest my hands on my chest. I heard the guy get up mumbling. What a knight!

I hear his footsteps approach the bed. I'm so not doing this fairy tale style. I relax as his hands relax on my shoulder. I feel him shaking me.

"Wake up!" he barks.

"What?" I bark back.

"Are you Princess Clove?"

I roll my eyes but nod. He breaks the door down dragging me with him. I heard the dragon roar.

"You didn't slay the dragon?" What kind of knight is this guy, seriously!

"It's on my 'To Do' list. Let's go!"

We went to the exit. He let go of my hand and started running towards one doors.

"What are you doing? The exits are over here!" I yelling not moving my feet.

"I know. I just need to save my idiot."

The pushed it over the line. "What kind of knight are you?" I demanded.

He looked at me. "One of a kind," he said leaving me standing alone.

Cato POV

Man. I am so making the princess mad. I see the dragon wrapped around my brother. I grabbed the dragon's tail. It whipped me around the room. I finally managed to get my sword into the dragon's heart. **(I am aware Shrek didn't slay the dragon but bear with me. This isn't the exact Shrek.)** I grabbed A spare sword of the ground pulling Peeta from the dragon's limp body. I pulled him through the door and to the princess. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with my brother and me out the door. We walked across the bridge but it snapped with the additional weight of the princess. She didn't weigh much but I guess all three weights together was just too much. Peeta was in the lead with the princess following him and me behind her. Peeta fell off the bridge but I caught his hand. I helped him onto the bridge ladder behind me. We made it to the top. The princess slid down on her feet like a ninja but my brother and I stumbled and we rolled down the hill in a ball.

"Congratulations. First knights not to killed killed trying to save me. That is a pretty big accomplishment," she said turning us. "Wow," she said seeing us tangled up.

"So princess-" she cut me off.

"What are your names 'noble' knights?" she asks using sarcasm when she said noble.

"I'm Cato and this is my brother Peeta," I said getting to my feet.

"So now what?" she asked.

This is not your typical princess in any ways.

"We now will take you to Lord Marvel," I said.

"Excuse me? Did you say Lord Marvel?" she asked looking disgusted.

"Yup. He sent us to rescue you for him," Peeta explained.

I covered Peeta's mouth before he blew our side of the deal. The princess sat down on a rock.

"Well. Long story short. I hate Lord Marvel. So you can tell him if he wants me to even consider marrying him, he can come and rescue me himself. Tell him I'll be waiting right here or I'll be back in my room," she said.

"Princess. Let me tell you something," I said leaning over to look the princess in her eyes. "I'm not a message boy. I'm a delivery boy," I said throwing the princess over my shoulder and starting to walk towards Panem.

"She still is the princess Cato," Peeta warned.

"I'll still throw you into the lava Peeta," I warned back.

That caused Peeta to shut up. I just have one thing left to do.

Deliver the princess to get my land back.

**The third chapter is now finished. I really hope you're enjoying my story. Please review favorite and follow.**

**And do you guys want me to make a Facebook page? Only one person has answered my question. **

**I won't do it if only one person wants me to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I decided it was time for a new update. I hope you like it. I decided not to make a Facebook page. Sorry. Here is chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins own the games. **

Chapter 4 - Struggles

Clove POV

"So Clove. Being a princess must be so easy. Right? And being free from the castle. How awesome is that? Are you so excited? And marrying Lord Marvel must be a big step! That's going to change everything. Lord Marvel will be planning the biggest, grandest, most special wedding. It's so obvious. Big and grand will make the most special wedding for an amazing princess," Peeta kept blabbering on and on while I was on Cato's shoulder.

"Peeta. Can I ask a favor?" I asked him.

"Yes. Of course princess," he said smiling.

"Shut up before I make you," I said earning a laugh from Cato.

"Wow princess. You are truly one of a kind," Cato smirked lifting me off his shoulder.

I looked into Cato's crystal eyes. He was handsome. He could handle himself obviously, he was strong and not half bad looking. I felt something grab me into thin air though. I landed on a branch. It was a boy. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He wasn't quite as muscular as Cato but I won't deny he isn't terrible looking. Cato and Peeta ran to the branch.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" I demanded pushing the guy's off my waist.

"I am Gale and I am rescuing you from the evil peasant outcasts," the guy said.

"Gale? Isn't that a girl name?" Cato asked.

Gale jumped off the branch. He pulled out a weapon and aimed it at the boys.

Cato POV

What's this guy's problem? Why does he want us dead. We hear a ruffle in the trees. We turn around and see a girl that kind of looks like Gale aiming at us with a bow and arrow. We notice another girl with long, curly, blonde hair come down aiming at us with the same weapon.

"I say we get rid of the boys then the princess," the blonde said.

"Not the time for your anger against Clove for winning Lord Marvel's love Glimmer!" the brunette girl yelled at 'Glimmer'.

"Shut up Katniss!" Glimmer screamed.

"We'll be rewarded for giving the princess to Lord Marvel," Gale yelled at the girls. "Will you both just shut up!"

We heard Gale cry out in pain. I turned around and saw Clove had just attacked him to the point of unconsciousness. The girls aimed and shot at Clove but not before she attacked both of them. Once they were all on the ground, she started pulling us away from the area.

"That was amazing princess," Peeta squeaked.

"Okay stop calling me princess. Start calling me Clove," she barked at my brother.

"It's starting to get dark now. Should we set up camp?" I asked.

"No, let's keep going until it is dark. Then we can start setting up camp," Clove said.

I rolled my eyes. I lifted the princess over my shoulder and we started setting up camp. We relaxed for the night. The princess quickly fell asleep. Peeta looked at me.

"Alright Cato. Now will you admit you have a crush on the princess?" he asked.

"I would be lying if I said I had a crush on her Peeta," I replied.

"Whatever Cato. I'm going to sleep."

"Night Peeta. I think I'm going to crash too anyways."

"Night Cato."

...

The next morning Peeta and I woke up to the princess cooking eggs. We ate and got on the road.

What's my love story with this princess?

"Okay princess. You need to start explaining," I stated.

"About what? I don't think I need to explain anything," Clove said smiling and twirling.

"I think you need to explain where you learned to fight like that."

"Well, when you're stuck in a tower for your entire life, you learn a few things. I also know how to throw knifes," she said jumping over a log which I ran into.

I heard Peeta crash into a tree. I looked at him. He looked scared.

"Cato. This may sound weird but you have an arrow in your butt," he said looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked looking at my butt. "Oh. I guess I do."

"Cato. Could you look at Peeta for a minute?" Clove asked putting her hands on my shoulder.

I nodded and looked at Peeta. I felt a pain in my butt. I turned to the princess to see she has ripped the arrow out of my butt. She taunted me with the arrow before wedging it into a tree. She started walking and Peeta and I dashed after her.

A have a few questions about the princess's character. Who is she? How did she end up in the tower? Who put her there? Was it her parents? Were they trying to come up with a unique way for her to meet Mr. Right? I watched her flip her raven hair over her shoulder. She was so beautiful. She was everything I could ever ask for. I wouldn't admit it because of Peeta, but I wish I could be her man, not Lord Marvel. I saved her for him but I wish she was mine. I stared at her the entire walk until we decided to set up camp for the night again.

I wish she could be mine with no consequences.

Marvel POV

What is going on with these peasants? Did they same the princess? Did they get killed? I look at the magic mirror.

"Mirror mirror, on the stand. Are the peasant still alive on the land?"

The mirror changed to show an image of Princess Clove walking with the peasants. They rescued her? How? Just because there is two of them? I don't care. Time to prep for the wedding. I called in my designers, Cinna and Portia.

"It is time to get all the clothes designed for my wedding with Princess Clove. Portia, work on Clove's dress. Cinna, help me with my suit" I demanded.

Everything is falling into place and coming up Lord Marvel.

**And chapter four is here. Clove is starting to accept Cato and Peeta. Marvel is getting the Wedding prep started. Everything is starting to change. At this point, I think I should watch Shrek over again. I so think I'm messing something up. Whatever. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hola amigos. Here I am with today's update. I know I've already mentioned this but I am so smiley because of how many reviews I'm getting. I feel so special. And lots of thanks to the people who favorite and follow my story. It's time to put this story back in action. And Lya200, here are the answers to your five questions in order. No, no, first why would a dragon love a boy? and second I haven't decided if The Gale Squad will return (Gale, Katniss, and Glimmer), no, I don't know. I going to put this back on track. Let's return to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of The Hunger Games. **

Chapter 5 - Not Going To Happen

Cato POV

Finally we can see Panem over the hill. We decide to set up camp and head into Panem in the morning. I offer to get some fire wood while Peeta and Clove set up camp. I just get out of the camp when I hear Peeta and Clove talking. I listen in to parts of their conversation.

"Well do you like him?" I heard Peeta whisper.

"I can't stand him in anyways. He is ridiculous! If it weren't for this entire situation, I wouldn't want anything to do with him," Clove whispered back.

Are they talking about me? I pray they aren't. I walk away and collect the wood. They have to be talking about me. Who else could they be talking about? No one. I feel so used. I can believe a princess would play with my felling but my own brother? How could he? That worthless boy. I raised him since our parents died. I was only four and he was two. I prevented us from being separated and miserable and this is how he repays me? I can't believe him. I was going to finally ask the princess for a kiss but now, no way. Okay. Screw firewood. I have something else to deal with. I start going in the direction of my new mission.

Peeta POV

I wake up and see the princess asleep. I notice Cato trudging back into camp.

"Where were you last night?" I ask curious of my brother's location.

"You'll see," he said plopping down on the ground.

The princess woke up and looked at us.

"Morning boys," she smiled.

I heard something coming up over the horizon. I saw horses and people from the castle. I notice Lord Marvel in the lead.

"Cato. What did you do?" I barked at my brother.

"I told Lord Marvel he could come to pick up the princess any time he wanted or we could bring her right to him," he smirked crossing his arms.

"Why would you do that?" I demanded.

"I heard you guys talking last night," he explained.

"Come on Cato. You shouldn't be acting like this if you heard last night's conversation between us," I argued.

We stopped fighting once the horses approached. Lord Marvel hopped off the horse and got on one knee in front of Clove.

"My dear Clove. How lovely you have stayed even while in the castle," he said kissing the princess's hand.

"Lord Marvel. Last time I saw you you were an irresponsible little boy. I see you haven't changed," Clove said looking miserable.

Lord Marvel and all of his men laughed. "Oh Clove. Always cracking jokes." He turned to us. "Thank you boys for helping me rescue her. Your land has been cleared of all of the exiles and you are free to go back. Thank you again for all your work."

Clove dropped Marvel's hands and turned to us.

"You guys only came to save me to get your land back? You used me. You played with my feeling. Thanks for saving me but stay out of my life," she barked.

"You think we played with your feelings? You played with ours!" Cato hollered.

"Cato! Not the time. Let's just go back," I said dragging my brother away while Marvel helped the princess onto the back of his horse.

I watched Marvel get onto his horse in front of the princess. She wrapped her arms around his torso. They rode away and I turned to my brother.

"Did you hear our whole conversation?" I demanded.

"I heard what I needed to hear to know she doesn't want anything to do with me!" Cato yelled in my face.

"Stupid! We were talking about Lord Marvel! She would prefer you over Lord Marvel any day. But after that outburst, she was prefers Marvel over you," I screamed walking ahead.

"Wait what?" he yelled blocking my path.

"Princess Clove loves you. She wants nothing to do with Lord Marvel. But you blew it!" I screamed in his face. "Sometimes, I think I got all the brain and you got all the brawn. You are completely brainless! That's why I'm the brain. You're the brawn because you're stronger and there is no way you could be the brains of anything!"

Cato sat down on a stump. I leaned against a tree.

"I didn't mean it. It was just the heat of the moment. But let's be honest-" he cut me off.

"I blew any little chance I had with her," he whispered.

"We can still make this right. You just need to tell her you love her," I smiled sitting next to my brother on the stump.

"Or we can have a little bit of fun with this," he said while crossing his arms while a smirk creeps up on his face.

"Oh no. The brawn has an idea. This won't end well," I said lightly shoving my brother so he knew I was joking.

Clove POV

I can't believe Cato. He hurt me. I watched as one of Marvel's stylist, Portia, adjusted my wedding dress for the big wedding Marvel and I are having tomorrow.

"What do you think?" she asked adjusting the white and gold dress.

The dress was a mermaid style dress with a bit of gold where the poof on the skirt started. It had long sleeves that are open on the sleeves. There was also a white lace veil with a pearl headband. The white on the lace had a sort of pearly glow.

"I like it," I said sounding a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I like a different guy. I don't think I like Lord Marvel," I said crossing my arms.

"Don't worry. Everything with fall into place," she said lightly stroking the veil.

I am so uncertain of everything.

**Chapter five is now here and ready. I was told that since I wasn't going to make a Facebook, I should make a Tumblr. What do you guys think? Please review, favorite, and follow my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here I am everyone! I put the piece of my story together and I regret to inform you all that this will be the last chapter of this story. I'm going to write a continue on of Broken Glass after this. I might even start the next story after I post this chapter. I hope everyone who liked Broken Glass will like the continue on. Back to the note about this story. This will be the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for their support for this story. I wasn't sure about what people were going to think or how people were going to take it. Love it or push it away. For the the people who loved the story, I really want to thank you. It means a lot. And this is the ending of A Rescue Away From Love. Sorry if the tittle confused anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the Shrek plot line.**

Chapter 6 - Crash and Boom

Clove POV

Today is the suckiest day ever. I'm marrying a total loser wanna-be king. Lord Marvel. I watch a Portia pins up my hair and relaxed the veil on my head. She adjusts the dress again. I make sure the open shoulders are comfortable. Portia walks out of the room and returns with a huge little pink bouquet in my hands. She escorts me to the door of the wedding hall. I see Lord Marvel waiting at the alter. I fiddle with my veil as Portia and some guy named Cinna opened the doors. I started walking down the aisle.

This is it.

Cato POV

"Of all of your stupid ideas, this is defiantly the stupidest," Peeta whispered as we walked across the glass ceiling.

I held a finger to my lips as I laid down on the glass. Peeta did the same thing. I listened as the ceremony went on Finally, they said the line I was waiting for.

"If anyone has any reason these two should now be wed in holey matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

That was my cue. I smashed the glass so Peeta and I fell through. Peeta landed on his stomach but I landed on my feet.

"I object to this wedding!" I yelled.

Everyone gasped and turned to my brother and me. I pulled my brother to his feet but he collapsed again. I figured it wasn't worth it to help him up again. I looked at the princess. She turned away. Marvel put an arm around her.

"What's your problem? I solved your crisis. There is no reason for you to be here objecting to my wedding," Marvel yelled.

"But there is my Lord," I said grabbing the princess and knocking her away from Marvel into Peeta's arms. "The princess should be with the person who saved her from the tower. Not the wanna-be king!" I barked shoving Lord Marvel.

"Oh dear peasant. You have made a mistake. The princess would much prefer me over a poor peasant any day," he said shoving me back.

"Do you want to fight about this. My brother and the princess discussed who she would rather marry. The princess told my brother she loved me. She said she hated you! Tell them Peeta!" I yelled turning to my brother.

"Do not drag me into this," Peeta said sounding scared while standing up the princess from his arms.

"Well princess. You tell him and everyone. Who would you rather be with? Me or the loser lord?" I demanded.

The princess took off her veil and handed it to Peeta. She then took off her high heels and handed them to Peeta too. She then lifted her skirt up and ran away until two guards caught her and carried her back into the room. Lord Marvel crossed his arms.

"Thank you Sir Gloss and Sir Brutus," Lord Marvel stated.

The princess took her heels back and put them on. Peeta placed the veil back on her head. Peeta then grabbed her arms so she could not get away.

"Stop dodging my question princess," I stated feeling anger growing inside me.

"Cato. I thought I loved you. But that outburst didn't help your case. It seems like you cared about me then dropped your entire feeling of caring. Marvel. I haven't liked you since we were young and you were always flirting. But I can't even try to deny. If I had the decision I do, I choose you," she said.

"Just as I thought. Guards! Remove these two misfits from my wedding!" Marvel yelled taking the princess's arms from Peeta and holding her back.

Guards started entering the room. Two grabbed Peeta and two grabbed me. They tried to drag us from the room but I wasn't going down without a fight. I knocked both guards off me and grabbed the princess from Lord Marvel's grip. I punched him square in the face. I lifted the princess up bridal style **(A/N I thought that was the best way for him to lift the princess while she was in a wedding dress. No one get med at me please!) **and pushed out of the hall. The guards released my brother and I knocked them out.

"Move Peeta! Move!" I yelled as we dashed out of the castle.

The princess hoped out of my arms but Peeta and I grabbed her arms and carried her away right out of Panem. We set her down but we kept holding her arms. We lifted her onto a tree trunk.

"Princess, we know we can get killed for this but you need to trust us. You don't belong with Lord Marvel," I said.

"You belong with my brother," Peeta added.

She hopped off the stump but we lifted her right back up again.

"I know I do belong with him but I don't know if my feelings are true," she said looking at her feet.

Peeta whisper into my ear so I could just hear but the princess couldn't.

"True love's kiss."

I looked at him and nodded. I turned to the princess. She crossed her arms. I went for it.

I kissed the princess.

We pulled away. She looked ready to smack me. She got her hand ready to smack me and put it behind my head. She pulled me in for another kiss. I lifted her off the stump bridal style before setting her down and getting down on one knee.

"I know I can't give you a lot, but I can give you true love. Princess Clove. Will you marry me?" I asked.

She put her hands over her mouth before hugging me. She grabbed my hand and led me into Panem. We walked to the castle and she let go of my hand to walk up to Lord Marvel.

"Marvel. We need to talk. You know my parents are king and queen of Panem. You are from a whole different kingdom. You were only staying here until until you and I were wed. But I think you need to return to your kingdom. Please just leave. I am now engaged to Cato. Please just leave,' the princess said.

"Fine. But you should know that boy is nothing-" Clove cut him off.

"Shut your mouth Marvel. You should just leave before you say something you completely regret. Just get out now," she demanded pointing at the door.

Marvel turned and left the kingdom. I walked up to Clove.

"Princess, as long as everything is set up for a wedding, I think you and I should have our wedding now," I said grabbed her hands.

She nodded and snapped. Everything returned to wedding mode.

_*After the Wedding* _

I carried Clove off to her room. I rested her on her bed and laid down behind her. We fell asleep

I knew things were going to be perfect.

THE END

**There it is. My parody of Shrek using Hunger Games characters. I hope everyone liked this. Please review and favorite.**


End file.
